


Белое, белое, белое

by Dejga



Series: Сказка для ветра [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, детектив, ужасы, фантастика, фентези, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejga/pseuds/Dejga
Summary: О недобром чуде рождения и дуальности синергии.Таймлайн параллелен историям «Штормовой оркестр» и «Сто могил господина Тхора».





	1. Chapter 1

Третий день шел снег, так что сугроб под окном поднялся уже чуть не до подоконника второго этажа. Утро было таким же серым, как и вечер, и в комнате было холодно, как не топи: первые пару секунд после пробуждения, когда думаешь только о теле, хочется вообще не вставать, продремать весь серый день, спрятав голову под крыло, или еще лучше — примостившись на чужой голой груди.

_Скоро, скоро, терпи, уже скоро. Кстати, нужно бы проверить, как там рана Анти, что-то мне не нравится то покраснение. Заодно посмотреть, что там со Сью, и на новеньких глянуть, да и — о ура! — выписка Энтони сегодня, все нервы уже вымотал гаденыш мелкий, в глаза бы его больше не видеть вместе с его родителями, один другого краше._

Как обычно, в этих мыслях Готье обнаружил себя уже на кухне, ставящим на жаровню чайник.

_Новеньких прогнать по трем анализам; Кальф велел присмотреть за осадками по новому лекарству, не забыть, да еще три главы сегодня выучить._

Доставая с полки мед и мрачно поглядывая на сплошные хлопья снега за окном, Готье стукнул ногой по высокому, с тумбочку размером, приемнику. Радио кашлянуло, заскрипело, после чего из него полился звонкий женский, и как у всех Сорок, тараторящий голос:

— ...и мистер Сиддл встретились на совещании по вопросам увеличения поголовья зимних кур...

_Надо бы с маленьким Сэмом посидеть, придумать, как развлечь его, что-то он совсем тихий последнее время, не нравится мне это..._

— До сих пор ведутся поиски Пьора, десятилетнего сына мистера Кхара, тех, кто может сообщить..

_Да, вот это совсем нехорошо, и помочь нечем._

В это время из приемника послышалась уже мужская скороговорка:

— Напоминаем нашим слушателем, что долгожданный спектакль «Дешевый рассвет» состоится завтра. Приезжие звезды обещают фурор, а из местных звезд представление обещает посетить и наш любимый черный принц в изгнании, привет ему кстати.

— И тебе привет, Санди, — усмехнулся Готье, заваривая кофе.

Близнецы-Сороки, ведущие местного радио, были его друзьями: Птиц в этом городе было всего-навсего шесть и они составляли своего рода элитный клуб.

А вот и еще одна Сорока мелькнула среди снегопада — как всегда, прямо по расписанию. Впуская ее, Готье открыл форточку; на подоконник сразу же намело маленький сугроб.

Влетевшая Птица обернулась худым улыбчивым парнем с длинными, неровно обрезанными волосами. Он приветственно кивнул, протянул стопку писем, затем, как всегда, чуть не поклонился висевшей на стене вырезке из газеты, где на фото улыбались Скари с Лафелем.

Готье налил ему кофе, потом быстро просмотрел конверты.

Первый, пухлый, с заказанной брошюрой внутри — отлично, наконец-то — положил на стол. Розовый, пахнущий фиалками с надписью «Умоляю, прочтите!» через плечо отправился в жаровню; на скручивающихся от огня листах мелькнули слова «сразу поняла», «родственные души», «эта ужасная женщина» и «показать настоящую нежность».

Три письма от бывших пациентов, одно многообещающе пухлое — на стол, от магистра Лєде — на стол, запечатанное сургучом с печаткой Дома Кречета — проверить почерк, почерк Сагана — в огонь (на скручивающихся листах мелькнули слова «незаконный» и «нет никаких прав»). Остро пахнущий травами — на стол отдельно от остальных, важная переписка с одной травницей; еще одно письмо с печаткой Кречета, подписано Лафелем — отлично, можно сразу посмотреть.

Сорока, обеими руками державший чашку возле лица и с интересом наблюдавший за этими манипуляциями, выпалил:

— А по поводу пропажи уже слышали? Что думаете?

Распечатывая конверт от Лафеля, Готье покачал головой:

— Я этого ребенка не видел, но жалко. Плохо. Из-за снегопада даже следов нет.

Сорока отпил немного, оглянулся на чуть не сплошную снежную стену за окном.

— Говорят, белые крокодилы начали в город залезать, у Сандерса кур пожрали.

— Будем надеяться, найдется. Ты пей, грейся. Вот держи пакетик еще, вернешься домой, прими на всякий случай.

Когда парень улетел, Готье быстро просмотрел письмо. Сам Лафель ожидаемо не написал ни строчки, зато, как обычно, контрабандой передал письмо от матери с приписанным в конце душераздирающим вопросом от Ингирэ, дает ли невидимость куртка из кожи невидимки.

...Разобравшись с почтой, Готье шугнул вскарабкавшуюся по сугробу соседскую снежную курицу и вылетел через окно. Соседи, разгребавшие завалы перед своими дверями, проводили его отчаянно завистливыми взглядами.

Снег мешал и видеть и лететь, как будто пытался вдавить в землю. Тем не менее, лавируя между струями дыма из труб, Готье сделал над городом широкий круг. Увы, ни малейшего следа одинокого ребенка не было — людей вообще было маловато, сегодня большая часть народу отсиживалась дома. Снизу кое-где виднелись всадники на оленях и в санях, с трудом пробиравшиеся по заметенным дорогам.

_Надо бы Скари оленя купить._

Напоследок он все же вылетел за границу города ближе к лесу, опустился ниже, присматриваясь к сугробам — нет ли следов?

Нет — если они и были, все заметало через минуту.

Наконец он опустился на ветку передохнуть и некоторое время всматривался в сплошную белесую пелену; снег ложился на спину и голову, так что едва ли не каждую минуту приходилось отряхиваться.

Потом в сугробе внизу что-то чуть заметно закопошилось — и Готье быстро взлетел на несколько веток выше, склонил голову, присматриваясь и прислушиваясь.

Сугроб как будто разорвало изнутри и из снежного фонтана вверх взметнулась длинная зубастая пасть белого крокодила — через мгновение она перекусила нижнюю ветку. Поняв, что добыча выше, зверь сердито зашипел, попытался вытянуть длинную шею еще сильнее; когда стало ясно, что до птицы не дотянуться, он осмотрелся и снова нырнул в сугроб.

Вздохнув, Готье отряхнулся от снега и полетел в больницу.

* * *

Когда Кальф распахнул дверь, за окном уже сгущались сумерки.

Этот человек напоминал Готье красивую хищную рыбу: ходил он на редкость плавно, быстро и целеустремленно, на ходу хватая нужные ему вещи; он почти всегда был в движении, даже книги свои предпочитал не писать, а диктовать, прохаживаясь.

Быстро отложив учебник и встав, Готье помог ему снять пальто, пошел к вешалке.

Кальф быстро прошел к столу, глянул на оставленную книгу, перешел к полкам.

— Когда я поднимался, то видел, как маленький Ник вопил на свой бутерброд. Ты не знаешь, почему?

Готье, отряхивавший с пальто снег, на миг призадумался.

— А, так я им вчера о летучих мышах рассказал. В эхолокацию играет, наверное.

— Ты получил письмо от Лэдэ?

— Да, сэр.

— Что он пишет?

— Что свертывание должно проходить по а-фазе, сэр.

— Напиши ему, что он старый маразматик.

— Да, сэр.

— Еще что интересное?

— Моя сестра спрашивает, можно ли пошить плащ-невидимку из кожи невидимки, сэр.

Кальф замер, потом сощурил свои и без того узкие серые глаза — такие задачки он любил.

— А ты как думаешь?

Готье почесал висок:

— Ну если говорить теоретически, от белка вероятно зависит, нужен ли кровоток...

Увлекательная беседа прервалась спустя полчаса — выглянув в окно, Кальф процедил:

— О, а вот за нашим милым Энтони пришли. Дай ему пинка под зад и на обратном пути проверь, что там с реакцией на второй пробе.

...С трудом удержавшись от соблазна выполнить инструкцию буквально, Готье перед возвращением к учебникам еще раз заглянул к детям.

Насупившийся белобрысый мальчик сидел, завернувшись в одеяло.

— Сэр, Энтони отобрал у меня игрушку.

— Я уже не побегу за ним, ладно? Давай я тебе завтра новую куплю. А сейчас температуру померим.

С другой стороны его уже дергала за рукав тоненькая светлая девочка Видящая.

— Сэр, моя кукла заболела. Вы можете ее посмотреть?

— Да, Салли, подожди минуту.

Отчаянно рыжий мальчик-Лис повис на его шее:

— А я видел, как Барс в наше окно смотрел!

— Да ты что, давно?

— Я тоже видела! — подтвердила девочка, и белобрысый быстро согласно закивал под одеялом.

Готье сощурился, глянув на снегопад. Он знал в лицо всех немногочисленных местных оборотней, и никаких Барсов здесь не было. Почти наверняка это детские фантазии, опять во что-то играют — но осторожность не повредит, нужно будет кому-то сказать.

Затем он перешел к Сэму — Видящему мальчику, брату девочки с больной куклой.

Тот как раз заканчивал довольно странный рисунок: рукопожатие двух уходящих за край листа рук. Готье присел рядом на корточки.

— Что это, Сэм?

Мальчик строго и серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Это смерть, сэр.

Он шмыгнул носом — и тут же отчаянно разревелся, как будто его напугал собственный рисунок.

...Возвращение домой, как часто бывало, раз за разом откладывалось из-за мелких дел — посмотреть, принести, выслушать, проверить наконец в утешение Салли «больную» куклу, в перерывах еще почитать — так что когда дела вроде как кончились, за окном была уже ночь, а в темноте летать дураков нет, если ты не Сова.

Перед тем, как устроиться спать на карнизе (сон в птичьем виде не так полезен, но все лучше, чем на узком диване моститься), Готье еще раз тихонько подошел к детской палате, прислушался.

Кажется, вещал белобрысый, изо всех сил пытаясь сделать свой тоненький голос зловещим:

— И тот белый дом зовет-зовет, шепчет, и кто недалеко от него пройдет, всех съедает...

Что ж, страшилки послушать дело полезное, как говорит Кальф, по ним иногда и понять что-то можно. Дом-людоед это, кстати, в местном детском фольклоре что-то новенькое.

Потягиваясь, Готье подошел к окну в коридоре — и тут же встретился взглядом с сидевшим на снегу Барсом.

Мгновение они неподвижно смотрели друг на друга; затем, развернувшись, зверь исчез в темноте.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259275/chapters/40985675#workskin)


	2. Chapter 2

— Госпожа Глория, вы сегодня выглядите потрясающе, — Готье с улыбкой поцеловал руку женщины. — Честное слово, не был бы женат, на месте бы предложение сделал.

Еще раз улыбнувшись ей, он отошел к стойке с лекарствами, подбирая дозу на сегодня.

Глория — крохотная сморщенная старушка — чуть слышно счастливо засмеялась. Она не ответила, ей трудно было говорить, но она неотрывно следила за каждым его шагом — и, кажется, ее единственный, наполовину закрытый катарактой глаз в эти минуты даже что-то видел.

Когда Готье подошел со шприцем, Глория слабо улыбалась ему, попыталась взять его за руку, но сил не хватало; тогда он сам обхватил тонкие невесомые пальцы, снова поцеловал ладонь. Вторая рука женщины, с отрубленными пальцами, лежала поверх одеяла.

Пусть он преувеличивал — но она заслуживала любви и в силу возраста была единственной, с кем он позволял себе подобные шутки. Готье знал, что во время правления Сумеречных Глория спасала от них детей, и успела спасти несколько десятков, прежде чем ее поймали и пытали за это. Потом она сбежала и продолжила дело, теперь уже убивая тех из Сумеречных, кого могла. Потом ее опять поймали....

Сейчас и нарастающие последствия тех побоев и пыток, и сам возраст уже почти сделали свое дело. Она уже мало что понимала, только иногда улыбалась при его виде. Племянники говорили, что она была совсем слепой дома. Тут зрение немного вернулась — как философски заметил Кальф, “процентов на десять за счет лекарств и на девяносто — благодаря роже помощника”.

Сейчас, дождавшись укола, она попыталась приподняться и Готье наклонился к ней. Из-под седых локонов чуть виднелись обрубки там, где были уши.

Глории явно хотелось поговорить и он считал это ее законным правом, тем более что надолго она никогда его не задерживала.

Старуха прошелестела:

— Синий цветок, колокольчик и бумажная птичка... там...

— Что?

— Синий цветок, колокольчик и бумажная птичка, — вид у Глории стал сосредоточенный, даже суровый, даже слабые пальцы чуть сильнее сжались, — поищи их, пожалуйста...

Интересно, она заговаривалась или в самом деле имела в виду какие-то памятные вещи? Пожалуй, нужно поговорить с ее племянниками, если что-то такое есть, то и правда принести. Готье хотел расспросить подробнее, но тут дверь распахнулась и в нее ввалилась запыхавшаяся Санни, помощница Кальфа из клана Колеса: кругленькая, со сложнейшей прической в виде уложенных башней косичек.

— Он тебя в семнадцатую зовет, бегом!

Кивнув на прощание Глории, Готье выскочил из палаты и они помчались по коридору.

— Что случилось?

— Ох, дура какая-то дряни какой-то левой наелась, где ее взяла только...

— А я причем?

Раскрасневшаяся и хватающаяся за бок Санни пропыхтела:

— Ну для начала, я так поняла, он при тебе ее пристыдить хочет, а потом и ты очередной раз огребешь, что имеешь наглость рожей своей сбивать всех с толку. Ладно, ты лети давай, меня не жди.

Подлетев к семнадцатой,  Готье обернулся, на всякий случай поправил одежду и чинно толкнул дверь.

В комнате его взгляд сразу упал на багровую  от смущения долговязую женщину; она сидела у окна и смотрела на снегопад, трагически прижимала ладонь к лицу. Кальф, взад-вперед прохаживавшийся по комнате, мигом развернулся к Готье и швырнул ему в лицо овальный флакон:

— Полюбуйся!

Он поймал и послушно осмотрел емкость. Сам флакон, кажется, был из-под духов, даже ошметки этикетки остались. Внутри перекатывалась, оставляя на стенках тонкую пленку, густая янтарная жидкость. Откупорив пробку, Готье принюхался. Запах был зверино-мускусный, но его явно пытались перебить травами. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Кальфа; тот, в свою очередь, сделал размашистый приглашающий жест в сторону женщины.

Та побагровела еще пуще, задрала нос и отвернулась уже вполоборота.

— Пошли, — на очередном развороте Кальф потащил его за собой за локоть, бросив напоследок, — ты мадам Пилли больше не занимаешься!

Он с грохотом закрыл за собой дверь; кажется, из-за нее долетел всхлип.

— Так что это? Сэр.

Кальф раздраженно дернул плечом, продолжая волочить Готье за собой по коридору:

— Кто-то начал дурню эту продавать. По идее вроде как неземной красоте должно способствовать, но оно только к тахикардии и приводит, — вырвав из рук Готье флакон, он швырнул его проходившему мимо санитару. — Ко мне отнеси на анализ! Ладно, другое. Вечером не задерживайся и не пей после спектакля, утром с тобой едем в Халден, и будь готов, сам удалишь опухоль с сердца.

— Я?! Я боюсь, не уверен, что готов, я не...

— Вот и проверим, — Кальф достал из кармана сложенный в несколько раз лист, бросил проходившей мимо заведующей лабораторией; та, развернув, быстро кивнула. — Это все равно преступник, его Лисы поймали за грабежи. Он двоих из них убил, хотят казнить, я договорился тебе на тренировку забрать, что б ты не ссал с непривычки, сдохнет так сдохнет, невелика потеря, с первого раза у меня тоже не получилось в свое время, не сдохнет, так все равно казнят через недельку, когда на результат посмотрим, а теперь прекрати на меня смотреть глазами своими и чеши к Вилли, забери заказ по сыворотке, потом мал **ы** м ингаляцию сделай и проследи заодно за рабочими, часа в два решетки на окна поставят, не нравится мне Барс этот. Кстати о Барсе — ты шубу жене уже купил?..

...Возвращаясь от алхимика с горячими флягами, Готье остановился возле магазина игрушек — вовремя вспомнил, что обещал одному из детей новую. Скульптуры щенят возле входа в лавку засыпало снегом по шеи, и легкие белые лохмотья продолжали падать и падать. Такими темпами белые крокодилы и впрямь скоро на центральные улицы залезать будут.

Дверной колокольчик зазвенел, и хозяин из клана Зимников, светловолосый и широконосый мужчина в легкой белой одежде вскинул голову навстречу гостю:

— О, какая честь, очень рад вас видеть! Очень мечтал, что вы когда-нибудь подойдете! А чем обязан? — он подался вперед и оперся обеими руками о прилавок, так что массивные браслеты из лунного камня начали переливаться в свете ламп.

В лавке сильно пахло какао и корицей.

— Нужна игрушка для восьмилетнего мальчика, — мгновение подумав, Готье добавил: — из Горных.

Мигом отвернувшись, мужчина плавно схватил с что-то полки, уронил заодно мяч, смущенно потер лицо и поставил на прилавок игрушечного воина неопределенного клана:

— Смотрите, вот отличная партия, они в кошачьей столице сейчас модные, пару неделек назад завезли, очень расхватывают их, — он смущенно провел по волосам, потер чуть покрасневшую щеку. — Это для кого-то в больнице, да? Я слышал, вам еще троих туда хотят сплавить.

Готье осторожно толкнул кончиком сапога мяч, откатывая его обратно за прилавок; стащил перчатки, бросил их на стойку, взял в руки тяжелую игрушку. Кажется, доспехи были из кости, тонкой резьбы; вещь выглядела более чем солидно. Но покупать что-то кошачье?...

— В каком смысле "сплавить"? И дайте еще что-нибудь посмотреть.

— Ну вы же слышали, еще двое детей пропали, причем один из дому прямо? — мужчина споро выложил на прилавок несколько разноцветных коробок. — Знакомые думают, что у вас в больнице под надзором безопаснее будет, хотят на время спрятать, пока не поймают убийцу этого. Чай хотите?

Что-то холодное скрутилось в животе.

— А что, точно известно уже, что есть убийца? — Готье невольно глянул на улицу, в сторону больницы, как будто враг уже мог красться в том направлении.

Зимний потряс головой, вышел из-за прилавка, схватив перчатки и прижимая их к груди.

— Ну точно нет, ну так говорят, ну а что еще? Не могут же они просто так теряться, среди дома тем более, снегопад там или нет? Ну разве что крокодилы еще... — мужчина помял перчатки. — А знаете, пока вы не ушли, я спросить хотел. А во что вы в детстве играли?

— В похороны, как полагается. Хоронили бурьяны, в смысле врагов, которых убивали наши друзья. Еще играли, что мы с почестями хороним их самих. Сколько вот этот олень стоит?

...В детской палате он отдал  белобрысому игрушку, остальным раздал немного сладостей: на детей часть его денег уходила регулярно.

Потом пришлось повоевать — пришло время ингаляции, но тут как раз стихийно началась увлекательная игра "забери пуговицу", в результате которые пациенты превратились в хохочущую и верещащую кучу мала; чтобы их унять, даже пришлось позволить себя ловить в птичьем виде, а потом пообещать рассказать о доме.

Это сработало: все мигом расселись. Нараспев рассказывая о родном зловещем черном замке, Готье начал готовить емкости, заодно краем глаза осмотрел подопечных — вроде бы всем получше, даже бедняга-Видящий уже повеселел. Зато по словам его сестры, кукле стало хуже — кстати, игрушка явно была той же "кошачьей коллекции", с вырезанным из кости корпусом; для нее тоже пришлось быстро сделать маленький ингалятор.

Продолжая рассказывать, он наблюдал за темными и светлыми затылками, время от времени косился, как рабочие ставят на окно решетки. Это немного успокаивало — мысль о том, что в городе появился убийца детей, вызывала ощущение распространяющейся вокруг гнусной болезни.

Потом, наблюдая за часами и проверяя, все ли правильно дышат паром, он просмотрел лежавшие на тумбочках рисунки. На одном из них снова было рукопожатие: на этот раз цветными карандашами и с легкомысленными завитушками по контуру. Передумал их бояться, что ли? Ну так тем лучше.

...Кальф отпустил пораньше, так что появилось время толком привести себя в порядок перед спектаклем.

Искупавшись и в кои-то веки нацепив полузабытые кольца, Готье некоторое время размышлял перед шкафом. Потом побродил по комнате. Последние пару ночей он спал на карнизе, и теперь, в тишине дома, его начало клонить в сон. Пожалуй, часик можно было прикорнуть, времени хватало; поставив будильник, он растянулся под одеялом.

* * *

  **Та** волна уже поднималась на горизонте, и без того сильный ветер от ее приближения превратился в ураган, сталкивал в воду камни размером с кулак, рвал волосы — кажется, будь на них одежда, разорвал бы ее на клочки. Бесновавшиеся волны врезались в их камень посреди моря, и ледяные брызги пополам с ошметками пены летели в лицо чуть не горизонтально. Клубящиеся черные тучи наверху свивались, закручивались воронками, раз за разом полыхали молниями, и плоские рыбы выскакивали из воды, радуясь электричеству — и буря относила их на метры.

Скари сидела на его коленях, опираясь спиной, так что острые лопатки прижимались к груди, а кончик косы щекотал живот. В каплях воды на ее плечах и груди отражались молнии.

Это точно был сон и он почему-то знал это, но радость все равно накатила волной, да и кожа казалась ощутимо живой и мягкой; закрыв глаза, он обнял ее под грудью, крепче прижимая к себе. Улыбаясь, Скари отклонилась назад, спросила, уткнувшись носом в его щеку:

— Нравится здесь?

— Где мы?

— Я из Сновидцев сегодня. Мне дали зелье для этого. Для осознанного сна, — она запрокинула голову, ткнулась затылком в его плечо, выгнув шею, отвела назад руки, обхватила его за поясницу. — Я хотела увидеть тебя. Не знаю только, правда мы встретились или ты просто часть сна. Скажи мне потом наяву, если тоже увидишь его.

— Понятно. Очень рад тебя видеть.

Она хрипло засмеялась:

— Я чувствую.

 **Та** волна приближалась от горизонта до горизонта, и мелкие волны ревели и пенились под воющим ураганом, и тучи клубились наверху.

Изнемогая от счастья, он сжал влажную от брызг и пены грудь, прижался губами к жилке на шее, чувствуя, как она покрывается мурашками; Скари придвинулась, поерзала по его ногам, пачкая их мокрым и горячим.

— Мне нравится этот сон.

 **Та** волна приближалась, она была выше неба, она перевернутым ковшом сдирала нижние тучи. Ураган не сбивал их в воду, хотя мимо прополз уже метровый камень и в лица летела сплошная масса пены и брызг.

Засмеявшись, Скари вскинула одну руку и отвела в сторону другую, потерла пальцами, как будто суча пряжу. От туч к ее пальцам потянулась черная, искрящаяся молниями нить, свивающаяся под другой рукой в маленький смерч.

Соленые капли стекали по коже, и их очень приятно было слизывать с плеч. 

Та волна приближалась. Она казалась краем мира, она была выше неба, и тучи были ее пеной. Одна из огромных молний попала в нее и мгновение казалась пульсирующими прожилками, а потом электричество растворилось в воде, так что какое-то мгновение на них надвигалась сплошная волна света и грома.

Скари подхватила маленький черный смерч на левую ладонь, пальцами правой потерла его основание, так что получился бокал; сделав быстрое движение, как будто тасуя колоду, разделила его надвое. Мини-смерчи уплотнились, обернувшись черным стеклом, и оно наполнилось красным. Один бокал она протянула Готье.

— Ты здорово научилась прясть.

— Княгине-Паучихе не подобает иначе.

— Слушай, — прикрывая глаза и крепче стискивая груди, он оперся подбородком о ее плечо, — а ты можешь сделать ветер с ингаляцией для детей?

— Для тебя что угодно.

Они чокнулись, и бокалы высекли маленькую молнию. Потом они выпили сладкого вина. Потом волна наконец обрушилась на них.

Странно было ощущать удар, который в реальной жизни мог бы снести крепость. Несколько секунд вокруг бурлили и сминали все тело тонны ледяной воды; это было все равно что нырнуть с огромной высоты.

Волна проходила, и проходила, и проходила секунду за секундой; потом они как будто врезались в воздух. Наполненный брызгами и пеной ледяной смерч обжигал тело, но рев уходящей все дальше волны и бурление снизу казались приглушенными.

Содрогаясь от хохота, они протирали глаза, трясли головами; с волос по спинам стекали вода и пена и поцелуи были солеными, как от крови. Потом упали набок.

Готье обнял Скари крепче, подмял под себя. Кожа у нее была прохладной от воды, так что интереснее всего было добраться туда, где было горячо; потом на пару секунд он замер, просто растворяясь в ощущениях. Выгибаясь, щурясь и облизываясь, она сжала ногами его бока, обняла за плечи, чуть царапая лопатки.

Поцелуй показал, что во рту тоже было очень горячо.

Одна волна, хоть и не такая гигантская, все же перелетела их камень, облила с ног до головы, так что мокрые волосы липли к лицу и плечам, и струйки воды текли по спине и по животу до паха; впрочем, тепло все сильней пульсировало в центре, расходилось по животу, по позвоночнику, по костям и венам; несмотря на бурю, скоро оба хорошо отогрелись.

...Проснувшись, Готье некоторое время смотрел на падающий на окном снег, и от сумасшедшей радости хотелось просто хохотать в подушку. Будильник еще даже не прозвенел.

_Это что-то совсем новое, но определенно я очень, очень люблю магию._


	3. Chapter 3

Внизу проносились разноцветные лампы, неоновые вывески и сугробы, подсвеченные теплым светом из окон. Но, увы, никаких намеков на исчезнувших детей.

Готье обернулся за несколько кварталов до театра, возле светящегося десятками ламп магазина канцтоваров. Там купил упаковку карандашей и пару альбомов для детей, а заодно ежедневник на трех замках для себя: перед прощанием Скари успела рассказать о «блокнотной» практике Солнечных. Жаль, еще раз сонным зельем в ближайшее время она еще раз воспользоваться не сможет, техника ежедневных перемен запрещала, но потом-то никто не помешает проиграть с вещами, которые наяву физически не воплотишь?

Пару идей жгло записать прямо на улице, но на страницы падал снег, так что пришлось спрятаться под навесом подвернувшейся кофейни. Ее мигающая неоновая вывеска делала бумагу то зеленой, то синей, то желтой; пар от дыхание растопил несколько снежинок, упавших на лист, и от них расплылись маленькие влажные пятна. Готье усмехнулся.

_Подумает еще, что я ревел над этими страницами._

Настрочив около пяти идей по поводу снов, он тщательно закрыл все замки и отправился наконец к театру.

Большая часть публики уже приехала и по обеим сторонам снежного коридора стояла вереница карет. Почти все были запряжены оленями, но среди них оказалось и более интересное животное.

Хрикксы выглядели натуральными скелетами — и кровеносная, и нервная система, и тонкие внутренние органы этих зверей прятались в толстых шипастых костях. По бокам массивной трубки, игравшей роль головы, поблескивали длинные волнистые выпуклости для теплового зрения.

Готье подошел ближе, стащив перчатку, осторожно погладил зверя по гладкой, теплой, чуть присыпанной снегом кости спины. Тот повернул к нему голову, несколько раз быстро потопал передними ногами по хрустящему снегу; в груди у него с треском завертелась что-то вроде костяной вертушки. Насколько Готье знал, у хрикксов это было сродни вилянию хвостом.

Разнообразие жизни восхищало. У Кальфа был небольшой зверинец с парой десятков удивительных созданий, но вот хриккса еще не было, хотя жаль — по некоторым данным, их кровь могла стать эффективным компонентом лекарств от проблем с суставами, хотелось бы попробовать.

...Перед лекарствами Готье до сих пор цепенел, как хищник перед стойкой с оружием. Только в отличие от любых войн, затеянных хищниками, «свою» войну он ощущал правильной, хоть и бесконечной, пожалуй. С детства любая травма или болезнь казались ему врагами — но только попав сюда, он задумался, врагами чего именно.

Когда-то он верил, что любит людей и что основой его тяги к медицине было желание помогать им; потом, уже где-то через полгода после встречи с Кальфом, пришлось признать, что это не так — или не совсем так.

Проблема была даже не в характерах отдельных пациентов. Даже будучи подростком Готье никогда не считал, что врачи имеют дело исключительно с благородными и благодарными людьми, поэтому тупость, мелочность и склочность некоторых мужчин и женщин не стала для него неожиданностью. Кроме того, в большинстве были все же те, ради которых объективно стоило стараться: яркие и умные, просто неглупые и милые, или посредственные, но хотя бы беззлобные. Он охотно помогал всем этим людям и потом часто интересовался их здоровьем, но почти никогда — жизнью. Понятно, что ко всем и каждому не привяжешься, но можно ли в таком случае было говорить о «любви к людям»?

Однажды он решил, что ему интересна в первую очередь теория, и провел эксперимент, напросился несколько дней посидеть в лаборатории. Тоже оказалось не то — без живых пациентов было скучно; само существование в мире чужой боли давило на него, если он не принимал активного участие в ее устранении. Следующий эксперимент показал, что даже самые милые животные, бесполезные для медицинских целей, его не интересовали.

Вернуться к людям оказалось облегчением — и хотя избавлять их от боли и страданий было настоящим, почти физическим удовольствием, искренний интерес к ним самим по-прежнему проявлялся редко.

Однажды Готье обратился с этим вопросом к Кальфу (тот как раз мчался, любовно прижимая к себе аквариум с новыми рыбами, обладавшими жутко ценными зубами). Полкоридора они пробежали молча, потом Кальф велел отвел быстро и не раздумывая ответить на вопрос, что привлекательнее всего в мире. Готье тогда выпалил «сила». Кальф сказал — ну и вот.

Потом Готье долго думал, что сам вкладывал в это слово. Сила — будь физическая или же власть — иногда казалось ему резко неприятным, грубыми, ассоциирующимися с глупостью, и собственный ответ казался странным.

В конце концов он начал вести дневник, записывая все понравившиеся в людях — и ответ в конце концов нашелся.

«Силой» для него был выход из круга, «злое дело» по терминологии Эйбрана; сила менять мир вокруг себя, жить по собственному интересу к делу, а не по правилам или потаканию прихотям, которые в большинстве своем были ловушкой тех же гормонов и таким же хомячьим колесом, как клановые традиции или стремление «жить как все».

Главным выходом из системы, конечно, было бы бессмертие, но мало кто хотел этого. Готье искренне не понимал, отчего большинство с такой яростью цеплялись за непременность смерти, как будто им страшно было даже в мечтах сделать шаг в сторону; казалось, их несло в каком-то чудовищном водовороте, кружило по накатанной схеме, но когда он только говорил о выходе из круга, они едва не заходились надсадным визгом — так нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя выходить из водоворота, все там будем, это неизбежно, нельзя, нельзя!; они чуть ли зажимали уши руками даже при словах о Выживших, как будто сама мысль об этом была страшнее смерти; их затягивал водоворот, центробежной силой выталкивал все больше интереса к новому, оставлял сухую выжимку, бесконечную жвачку одних и тех же привычек и рассуждений, пока не оставалась только пустая оболочка, притворявшаяся живым человеком. 

Эйбран, когда был в гостях, уже после второй или третьей бутылки вина в ответ на эти рассуждения долго хохотал — он сказал, какого бессмертия ждать от людей, которые даже не рискуют попробовать новую еду или напиток, потому что у них уже есть любимые, и что в некоторых людях и людей-то нет: чаще просто ходячий клубок раз и навсегда вбитых правил, и общаться с ними все равно, что спорить с книгой, которая в принципе к диалогу не приспособлена. Еще он пытался объяснить ему что-то про призраков пятой группы, и что почти во всех есть что-то от них. Тогда еще Готье подумал, что, может быть, есть лекарство от этого.

Еще он тогда спросил Эйбрана, что было самым привлекательным для него. Тот ответил — свобода, конечно. Сказал, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы иметь любимую еду, но ужасно, когда она запрещает пробовать новое; равно как и многие традиции хороши, но жутко, когда они становится уродующим корсетом.

И все же... Некоторые люди отрицали желание стать Выжившими, но оно как будто прорывалось помимо их воли; в других была надежда, что начнет прорываться — и, оказалось, что стараться хотелось именно ради этой надежды; ради чего-то, что ощущалось в них как огонек, почему-то ассоциировавшийся с тем самым солнечным сплетением.

— О, а вот и наш принц!

Вынырнувшего из мыслей Готье с двух сторон подхватили под руки и потащили вперед близнецы-Сороки Санди и Дит, дружно пыхтящие под массивными рюкзаками с оборудованием.

— Что там... новости есть? — от дыхания Дита клубился густой пар. — Новые разработки? По статистике ты послезавтра придешь на утреннюю?

Остановившись, Готье забрал у Санди рюкзак и та облегчением выдохнула, потирая плечо. С ее позвоночником не таскать бы такое вовсе, но доставать нравоучениями он тоже не любил; сказал, убедился, что услышали — и хватит.

Нацепив лямку на одно плечо, Готье легонько пнул Дита, пытавшегося отдать ему и свой рюкзак:

— Да, я, я. Другое — вы не знаете, приезжал в город какой-то Барс?

Близнецы переглянулись. Дит чуть пожал плечами, смахивая с волос поблескивающий снег:

— Нет, но здесь много приезжих в этот день, может, заранее, к спектаклю? А что с ним такое?

Они наконец тронулись вперед и Готье вкратце рассказал об инциденте: в информационных вопросах Сороки были идеальными союзниками, чем быстрее они об этот таинственном визитере узнают, тем лучше.

Скоро уже стала слышна музыка. Между двойными стеклянными дверями в театр светились плоские деревца; перед входом взмыленные рабочие воевали со снегом — тот продолжал падать, изгаляясь над их усилиями.

За дверями их обдало теплом и переплетенным запахом десятков тонких духов; внутри все переливалось и сияло от вечерних одежд, драгоценностей и свисающих с потолка ламп, оплетенных живыми цветами.

Слуги быстро забрали верхнюю одежду, при этом одна из женщин быстро с тревогой глянула на Готье и он шепнул: «С Бод все в порядке, температура спала». Та посветлела, унесла его пальто.

Потом Сороки умчались брать у кого-то интервью, а он осмотрелся — для начала, как обычно, выискивая взглядом других оборотней.

Вначале увидел тройку высоких Змей — двух сестер с матерью, с которыми они равнодушно и вежливо друг другу покивали; от многочисленных зеленых и желтых украшений женщин блики заплясали вокруг.

Потом рядом с музыкантами мелькнула пара Птиц из соседних городов; Готье уже направиться было к ним, но тут из наряженной толпы навстречу ему вынырнули супруги-Лисы.

Медные, сложно уложенные волосы обоих сияли в свете ламп так, что даже затмевали золотые заколки и гребни. Остроносая Лиса, улыбаясь, дождалась, пока музыка чуть стихнет и нараспев обратилась к нему:

— О, привет-привет, господин доктор, все мы люди. Как там Стен? Нас сегодня задергали по делам, даже заглянуть не успели в больницу.

Оба казались глянцевыми картинками, разве что под глазами женщины темнели еле заметные круги да у мужчины дыхание все еще было слегка хриплым после простуды. Готье кивнул им.

— Уже лучше, почти не кашляет, только, к сожалению, пара синяков осталась, с Энтони подрался. Послезавтра можно выписывать. Если захотите. А то, знаете, некоторые сейчас предпочитают у нас на время оставить.

Оба посмурнели — слухи о пропажах детей уже пропитали весь город. Чуть оглянувшись, Готье добавил:

— И вот что: дети говорили, что видели какого-то Барса, смотревшего в их окно. Я сначала решил, что выдумывают, но потом увидел его тоже. Мы поставили решетки на всякий случай. Вы ничего не знаете?

Супруги быстро переглянулись; несколько тонких шрамов на щеке Лиса, явно оставленных кошачьими когтями, как будто стали отчетливее, и золотые браслеты, украшавшие жилистые руки его жены, вдруг показались лишними.

— Вот как, — Лис прищурил глаза, начал говорить, кривя рот, постоянно показывая поблескивающие клыки, — это уже интересненькей. Я слыхал о людоедах среди Кошек. Говорят, три года назад во время потасовки за Дымную пристань какой-то Леопард сожрал...

Жена толкнула его острым локтем, выразительно скосив глаза в сторону. К ним приближалась пара местных городских Кошек: Рысь с женой-Пумой. Мужчина целеустремленно чуть не бежал вперед, супруга следовала за ним протокольно-вежливой улыбкой.

Готье и Лисы коротко переглянулись и машинально отступили друг от друга, давая место подошедшим.

Пума явно скучала и казалась слегка раздраженной. Волосы у нее были плохими, так что даже сложная прическа не красила, да и сапфировое ожерелье не скрывало чуть опухшую шею — явные проблемы с щитовидкой. Ну, ее проблемы. (Конечно, в этом тоже было чем-то от пятого уровня, но потенциал _Кошек_ Готье интересовал меньше всего).

Сам Рысь вежливо и почти приветливо улыбался — если бы не пульсирующая жилка на виске, можно было бы подумать, что ему и вправду весело. Запах успокоительного был почти удачно замаскирован духами — едва ли не тон в тон подобранные ноты мелиссы и туманки, только резкость белоцвета выдает немного.

Эта пара с Готье почти не общалась, разве что во время подобного рода мероприятий, детей у них не было, и сейчас он несколько озадаченно ждал продолжения.

— Все мы люди, — кивнув Лисам, Рысь почти заискивающе обратился к Готье: — Как у вас дела? Мы недавно слушали передачу о ваших... инновациях... Как там... есть приток новый?

Он смотрел странно, напряженно, с надеждой, и это было непонятно. Впрочем, тему развить не удалось — Змеи уже заметили, что представители остальных трех кланов сбились группой и, разумеется, решили, что без них не обойтись; глянув, как они приближаются, Лис коротко раздул ноздри и бросился в атаку:

— Я смотрю, многие к нам подтянулись из-за спектакля. К нам вот тоже родственники нагрянули, — криво улыбаясь, он махнул рукой куда-то в толпу. — А к вам приехал кто-то? — обратился он к Рыси.

Тот пожал плечами с таким трудом, как будто на каждом лежало по чугунной плите. Его супруга ответила скучающе-вежливой улыбкой.

— Да, сестра Дина, — она кивнула на мужа и с нажимом добавила, явно обращаясь к нему: — Мы обещали ей все показать и боюсь, уже должны уходить. Насколько я знаю, больше никто.

— Деееень добрый, господа почтенные!

Мистер Садерс, он же отец Энтони, вынырнувший сбоку, попытался схватить за руку Готье, и тот хмуро отдернул ее, даже не притворяясь, будто что-то поправил.

На одутловатом лице мужчины поблескивал пот. Гнилое что-то было во всей семье; в разных поколениях эта гниль прорывалась то одной, то другой болезнью, то сумасшествиями, то бесноватым характером, то самоубийствами. Сам Садерс разваливался от болезней и алкоголя — только, жаль, медленно.

— Энтони вас прямо с ностальгией вспоминает.

— Он отобрал у ребенка игрушку, — отозвался Готье сухо, — я купил новую из своих денег. Возмещать ничего не нужно, но вы присматривайте все же за ним, нет?

— Да дети, что с них взять. Второго енота вон куда-то дел, опять просит.

Сандерс лучился самодовольством, заодно поглядывая на толпу — видят ли, что он стоит рядом с оборотнями? Потом перевел взгляд на Готье, как будто хотел что-то сказать — но тут прозвенел звонок.

В пурпурно-золотой ложе Готье, как обычно, сидел с другими Птицами. Сегодня здесь, помимо местных городских близнецов-Сорок, Лебеди и Филина с Совой, были еще несколько хищников из соседнего города с небольшим гарнизоном.

Он едва успел коротко со всеми поздороваться, когда свет погас.

Пару секунд вокруг царила сплошная темнота, потом на сцена зажглась свеча, освещавшая голову и руки державшей ее женщины. У той были распущенные темные волосы, почти закрывавшие лицо. Свеча, вероятно, была заколдована, поскольку освещала пространство не более полуметра.

Женщина говорила о неразделенной любви, обращаясь к кому-то в темноте, потом там вспыхнули еще две свечи, показав державших их людей.

...Полноценный свет на сцене так и не зажегся: свечи загорались только в руках участвующих в диалоге актеров, потом они гасли. Время от времени проявлялись музыканту в углу: подсветка позволяла видеть только ладони и струны тем, где их касались.

Хотя это по сути была всего лишь мелодрама, все же жаль, что своих рядом не было — подобные вещи лучше было смотреть вместе с кем-то.

...Впрочем, через пятнадцать минут сожаления кончились. Один из мужчин, рассказывая о своих планах на свадьбу, прошел по комнате — и на пару секунд свет его свечи выхватил из темноты диван, на котором лежал Барс с текущей из пасти кровью. Он был жив, конечно, иначе превратился бы в человека, но загримирован под дохлого был мастерски. Это определенно было частью спектакля, во всяком случае, никто из актеров не обратил на него внимание.

_Так это просто один из приезжих актеров? А рядом с больницей он что потерял в тот день? Для простой прогулки по городу очень уж странно._

Затем Барс появлялся еще дважды: один раз в шкафу, один раз под столом — оба раза в «дохлом» виде, и на него по-прежнему даже не смотрели.

Персонажи выныривали из темноты неожиданно, декорации менялись незаметно и тихо, свечи стали светить еще тусклее. Потом один из героев осветил и включил стоявшую на столе лампу — и через мгновение в зале вспыхнул ослепительный свет, а сцену закрыл занавес.

Несколько секунд все было тихо — зрители щурились, понемногу приходя в себя, потом начали оживленно переговариваться, выходя на антракт.

Для всех оборотней в театре были специальные места для отдыха, в частности, для Птиц — глубокая ниша на большом возвышении. Никакие двери сюда не вели, сюда только приставляли лестницы, чтобы накрыть стол и убрать.

Сейчас там уже было несколько бутылок вина и небольшое костяное блюдо с маленькими булками — в них вживляли особые огранизмы, быстро прораставшие внутри и вкусом напоминавшее что-то среднее между грибами и морепродуктами.

Хищники влетели первыми, за ними Сороки. Они выглядели разморенно-сытыми — видать, интервью насобирали на всю предстоящую неделю.

Готье подлетел за ними, встал посередине; пока остальные принялись бурно обсуждать спектакль, к нему вполголоса обратился Дит:

— Этот задохлик типа он и есть?

— Точно он. Послушайте, я не могу остаться после спектакля, завтра операция, но может, вы разузнаете что-то? — Готье начал разливать вино по бокалам, — Вы после конца с актерами будете общаться? Не уверен уже, что он вправду с чем-то связан, но так. Для очистки совести.

— А то. Хочешь, мы тебе этого кошака прям на интервью притащить попробуем? На тот же день, когда и у тебя, чтобы поговорили.

Он кивнул. Санди, смахнув с лица черно-белую челку и взяв из рук Готье полный бокал, обратилась к Лебеди:

— Вы сегодня задержались.

Та дернула обнаженным плечом в пене черных кружев:

— Ну да, я такая непроходимая дура, что забочусь о других! Кому оно надо, кроме меня!

Готье, вежливо улыбаясь, протянул ей бокал. Пожалуй, это тоже была болезнь — но уже вне его компетенции. Пока, как минимум.

Затем он налил вино гостям-хищникам: двум дамам, Коршуну и Пустельге, и парню из Кречетов. Тот кивнул Готье немного неопределенно — знал, вероятно, какой из-за него раздрай в семье детей Лорда.

— Что-то случилось? — хором поинтересовались Сороки у Лебеди.

— Умерла Ровил, соседка моя. Говорят, препарат какой-то выпила, для внешности или что-то такое. Я, наверно, одна такая дура из женщин, что на внешность мало внимания обращаю!

 _Не_ _тот ли самый, что в больнице?_ _Откуда эта зараза берется?_

— Одна, без сомнения, — равнодушно подтвердила лейтенант-Коршун Стелла (шрам на ее шее, пару месяцев назад собственноручно зашитый Готье, уже хорошо сросся).

Лебедь, шумно вдохнув, провела по лицу кружевным платочком, который скорей царапал лицо, чем вытирал. Расспрашивать ее не хотелось, потом не отвяжется, но о произошедшем определенно стоило узнать подробнее.

...Во втором акте трупов стало больше — многие действующие лица, до того активно общавшиеся, теперь мертвыми лежали на мебели, на полу, даже, скорчившись, на полках — и на них, как и на барса прежде, никто не обращал внимания, когда их высвечивал свет. Это начинало нервировать все сильнее, причем сюжет к концу казался все более бессвязным и дерганным, как будто актеры начали забывать, зачем выходят на сцену.

Наконец все кончилось — но когда зажегся счет, некоторые люди в зрительном зале тоже оказались «мертвыми»: они обвисли на креслах кто с декоративными потеками крови изо рта, кто с веревками на шее. После короткой ошеломленной паузы часть их соседей начала вопить, вскакивая с мест; еще через несколько секунд крики перешли в общий нервный смех: это явно были актеры.

...Одним из первых выбравшись из театра, Готье немного помедлил, чуть отойдя от входа и глядя на падающий снег. Домой не хотелось — после спектакля осталось гнетущее впечатление, и оставаться одному было бы не страшно, конечно — просто неприятно. Бросив последний взгляд на расходящуюся и бурно обсуждавшую спектакль толпу, он полетел в больницу.

 

[ ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259275/chapters/42522044#workskin)


	4. Chapter 4

— Подъем, цыпа, приехали!

Готье с трудом приоткрыл глаза, потер лицо, приходя в себя. Кальф бросил: «Догоняй» и вышел, не закрыв за собой дверь, так что экипаж мигом наполнился холодным колючим воздухом.

...Вечером, вернувшись в больницу, Готье некоторое время бродил по палатам, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Все было в порядке, разве что дети спали все вместе, собрав одеяла в шалаш. Он растащил их по кроватям и проследил, чтобы они снова уснули, потом заглянул ко Глории, потом к парню-лесорубу, которому откусил руку белый крокодил. Тот не спал, читал книгу. Его было жалко — неглупый и очень добрый человек, которому просто не повезло. Потом он попил чай с медсестрами, потом рассказал про спектакль одной любительнице театра.

Потом ему показалось, что какой-то ребенок ходит по соседнему коридору, но это послышалось, наверное — завернув за угол, он никого не нашел, да и дети при пересчете оказались все на месте.

Уже в полночь неохотно вернувшись в свой кабинет, Готье разложил диван, но сон не шел, а снотворное пить не хотелось, чтобы утром не проспать все на свете; каждые пять минут казалось, что поменяешь позу, и будет удобно, и наконец-то сон придет, но досада из-за бессонницы и страх опозориться завтра на операции только усиливали нервозность. Попытки переключиться на приятные мысли вроде сна-свидания тоже, мягко говоря, не способствовали расслаблению.

_Дурацкий спектакль._

В какой-то момент от окна послышался легчайшее движение — и, на взводе нервного напряжения тут же распахнув глаза и вскинувшись, Готье увидел Барса, стоящего на ветке возле самого окна.

Лохматый снег падал, и в свете фонарей его тень мелькала по стенкам.

Не вполне понимая зачем, Готье встал и подошел к окну, так что между ним и зверем оставалось не больше метра. Некоторое время оба не двигались; снег мягко ложился на морду и спину животного. Этикет, наверное, предписывал предложить странному визитеру зайти: актер вроде бы и все такое. Впрочем, нет — ни в гости, ни на экскурсии, ни за помощью так не ходят, так что перебьется.

Наконец барс дернул носом, чуть показав клыки, развернулся и ушел по покачивающейся ветке, а потом спрыгнул на землю и, подрагивая хвостом, растворился в тенях между домами.

В два часа ночи казалось, что пить снотворное уже поздно, что утром из-за него будет трудно проснуться, а в полчетвертого стало ясно, что лучше поспать хоть пару часов, чем не спать совсем. Пришлось порыться в аптечке Кальфа: тот свои лекарства делал сам, строго под себя, однако позволял Готье их брать, и, пожалуй, даже поощрял это. Тому, правда, подошло не все: обезболивающее оказалось слишком слабым, а леденцы от кашля слишком горькими, зато средства от простуды и синяков действовали идеально. Снотворное тоже было отличным, но все же после него и спать нужно было нормальное время, а не те огрызочные часы, что оставались от ночи. Впрочем, что уж поделать.

...Сейчас Готье начал потягиваться, пытаясь проснуться, и наконец вытащил себя из экипажа в царство колкого мороза и трескучего снега.

Вокруг был просторный двор со старыми деревьями и высокое ажурное здание буквой П: будто ряд башен, соединенных переходами. Выглядела конструкция не слишком рационально, но красиво. Снег хотя бы тут не шел; небо было чистым, льдисто-голубым. Дорожку только недавно расчистили, и на ней хватало места, чтобы пройти одному человеку. По бокам сугробы были по грудь.

Работник как раз распрягал оленя. Второй зверь стоял под деревом, почесывая о него рога, и, судя по ярко-голубым светящимся прожилкам, электричества он накопил под завязку. Несколько человек, переговариваясь и благоговейно поглядывая на Кальфа, шли по параллельной дорожке к больнице.

Осматриваясь и стараясь не зевать, Готье побрел по снежному коридору. Он начал дрожать: как тепло не одевайся, спросонку было холодно. Кальф, чуть оглянувшись, небрежно провел рукой по снежной стене рядом с собой — и вдруг, развернувшись, швырнул в него снежком.

Тут же оказалось, что рефлексы успели перестроиться: последние пару лет Готье был вынужден ловить все, что тот бросит — и теперь вместо того, чтобы увернуться, он даже немного подпрыгнул, чтобы этот самый снежок поймать.

Все расхохотались; Готье от неожиданности тоже. Кальф, зловеще улыбаясь, сгреб еще снега.

Ответить тем же казалось чрезмерной вольностью, и Готье просто попятился назад. Второй раз он таки увернулся, но отступил еще дальше, оказавшись теперь под деревом.

Кальф тоже подошел, подбрасывая в руке третий снежок.

Люди в параллельном коридоре сгрудились, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы лучше видеть; несколько человек прижались лицами к окнам. Даже олени заинтересовались, подняли головы, поводя ушами.

Кальф сделал резкий выпад рукой, так что Готье дернулся, но не взлетел. Это повторилось еще несколько раз; уже в голос смеялись и они, и зрители. Наконец Кальф бросил снежок, но высоко, в заснеженные ветки — отчего вниз обрушилась небольшая лавина.

...После снежного душа и крепкого кофе, который ему вручили прямо на пороге, Готье ожил уже окончательно; смерив его взглядом с ног до головы, и, видимо, оставшись доволен, Кальф приказал следовать за собой.

Мужчина был уже на столе, и уже спал с закрытым ширмой лицом. На его груди чернела татуировка в виде волка в короне.

Операционная была незнакомая, и из-за этого было слегка неуютно. Впрочем, это ладно, на стены скоро некогда будет смотреть — главное, Кальф был рядом.

Около года назад впервые наблюдая за операцией, Готье был поражен тем, что живое сердце бьется настолько сильно, и тогда это привело его в благоговейный восторг; с тех пор он старался не пропускать подобное зрелище, даже если ради него нужно было жертвовать сном и отдыхом.

Сегодня он лично касался сердца в первый раз, и это оказалось еще страннее: как непослушный зверек, оно норовило выскочить из пальцев, толкалось в руку, казалось, вот-вот сорвется с места.

Наконец, немного приноровившись, Готье приступил к делу. Кальф невозмутимо наблюдал из-за его плеча, в основном кивая, только время от времени негромко подсказывая или поправляя, и оставалось только молча восхищаться его талантом замечать неуловимые на первый взгляд нюансы.

— Устье печеночной вены пережал, цыпа, поправь.

Через некоторое время Готье наконец поймал ритм и все стало легко и понятно; скоро система искусственного кровообращения оказалась подключена, и сердце, уже остановившееся, теплое, послушно замерло в руке.

Потом оставалось выполнять заученные действия: вырезать, закреплять, подтягивать, одновременно пытаясь уследить за всем сразу. Нервозность скоро ушла окончательно и собственное сердце тоже успокоилось, так что руки больше не вздрагивали при каждом его ударе; остался только чистый интерес к делу.

Через три пролетевших мигом часа Кальф прощупал предплечья мужчины, на первый взгляд совершенно неотличимые, после чего заметил, что в правом тромб и «если цыпа не устал» можно еще с этим попрактиковаться.

Цыпа устал, но не очень; азарт затмевал все остальное.

...Непонятно — приехали вроде бы утром, но когда Готье отрезал нить последнего шва, предвечерние тени деревьев уже пересекали весь двор.

С мужчиной, кажется, все было в порядке, но долго осматривать его не получилось: тот как будто специально дождался этого момента, чтобы начать понемногу приходить в себя, и уже спустя минуту что-то сонно пробормотал и пошевелился. Кальф, окинув тело коротким критическим взглядом, подхватил Готье за локоть и потащил за собой, бросив:

— Нечего тебе со смертниками общаться.

Они вдвоем вышли в одну из перемычек между башнями. Здесь была пара кресел и несколько больших растений. Из окна виднелись городские шпили с витражными фигурами наверху.

Им принесли медовый чай и Готье поспешно вцепился в свою кружку: наличие в руках чего-то большого, неподвижного и простого было неожиданным облегчением.

— Не давит, что его использовали и скоро казнят? — неожиданно спросил Кальф.

— Нет, сэр. Мне немного жаль его, но не стыдно. Это плохо?

Тот покачал головой, засмеявшись:

— Я в молодости был лучше тебя. Ужас, сколько времени потерял бестолково. Ладно, отдыхай, я еще по делу отойду.

Он умчался, но Готье надолго в одиночестве не остался: буквально через пару глотков из-за приоткрытой двери показалась дробно постукивающая по полу тросточка, а вслед за ней — утиный нос и поблескивающие зеленоватые очки господина Мигора.

При его появлении Готье мигом воссиял самой светской, самой доброжелательной, почти влюбленной улыбкой. Если бы он видел себя со стороны, то знал бы, что в эти минуты невероятно похож на отца; а если бы господин Мигор знал господина Тэнгиса, он знал бы, что при виде подобной лучезарной улыбки нужно бежать, не оглядываясь.

Господин Мигор плавно прошел к креслу и будто втек в него.

— Как прошло? — осведомился он жалостливо.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — откликнулся Готье, откинувшись на спинку с видом умирающей от мигрени примадонны, — господин Кальф сказал, еще минимум семь смертников для перестраховки сначала. Я уверен, что мог бы и раньше... но.

Оба, взглянув друг на друга, печально покивали.

Господин Мигор пробуждал в Готье дурные инстинкты. Во-первых, он по ряду вопросов был идейным оппонентом Кальфа, что само по себе было тяжелым преступлением. Во-вторых, три года назад он увел у него тендер, за что вообще его нужно было казнить. Два раза. В-третьих, он пытался сманить у Кальфа самого Готье, при этом по загадочным причинам приняв его за наивного и запуганного олененка, не видевшего жизнь и готового на слово поверить первому встречному.

При виде господина Мигора отцовские и в принципе вороновы гены пробуждались в полную силу, так что неистово хотелось Интриговать.

— Понятно, понятно, — сочувствующе пробормотал Мигор наконец. — Очень жаль, что ваш фантастический талант пропадает. А у нас вот как раз такой потрясающий спонсор появился, мда. И техника, и расходные материалы. Мда.

— Везе-ет вам. А кто?

Тонко улыбнувшись, Мигор покачал головой:

— Не могу, не могу сказать, увы. Вы же понимаете, не вполне афишируется такое все. А оборудование такое интересное, вам бы понравилось. Например, для измерения давления прибор, очень хороший. Новейшая технология.

Готье, мигом оценив обстановку, тут же заскучал:

— А-а... Меня вполне устраивает то, что есть у господина Кальфа, не могу даже представить, что может быть лучше.

Мигор чуть нахмурился:

— Вы просто не понимаете.

Жаль, колец нет, самый момент начать их безразлично рассматривать, хоть с собой носи на такой случай. Ну что поделаешь — пришлось разве что чуть пожать плечами и сосредоточиться на чашке. Тросточка несколько раз дробно и раздраженно стукнула о пол:

— Вы просто не понимаете. Хотите попробовать?

Готье пожал плечами:

— Вы знаете, я медленно к новым вещам привыкаю. Вряд ли что-то сразу пойму.

— Ладно, дам вам одну штуку с собой. На месяц, не больше.

Воссияв, Готье вскинул на него глаза:

— О, вы так добры! — мечтательно и нежно уставившись в чашку, он добавил: — надеюсь, я все же когда-нибудь смогу работать с вами.

Мигор повеселел:

— Так думайте же, думайте! Учтите, у меня намечается сразу несколько сенсаций, — он еще раз лукаво улыбнулся. — Жаропонижающее преэффективнейшее, средство для экстренного заживления ран, бальзам для кожи чудеснейший.

_Для кожи? Не тот ли загадочный препарат, от которого в городе умирают уже?_

— Как интересно! А как его сделали?

Мигор все с той же утрированной скорбью покачал головой:

— Сами понимаете, пока не могу сказать. Так что думайте скорей. Жаль, жаль. Такой талантливый юноша. Приборчик-то я вам дам, только понимаете, между нами строго, **ему** чтоб ни звука.

...Когда экипаж наконец выехал за пределы города, лучи закатного солнца уже расплывались по сугробам, как кровь по бинтам.

— Как думаете, сэр, этот сенсационный бальзам может быть связан с тем, что в нашем городе?

— Не знаю пока, — Кальф сосредоточенно вертел в руках выданное Готье устройство. — Не нравится мне совпадение. Если мода на эту пакость пойдет, хоронить замаемся.

Бросив прибор в угол сиденья, он добавил, глядя в окно:

— И давай добивай уже учебников последнюю партию. Мигор, конечно, дурак, но если все-таки расстанемся, я хочу знать, что успел научить тебя по максимуму, — по прежнему глядя на проплывающие за окном красные сугробы, он криво улыбнулся: — Или чем тебя подкупить, чтобы остался?

Готье изумленно взглянул на него:

— Я же не собираюсь уходить, сэр. Ни к Мигору, ни к кому другому, — подумав, он добавил, улыбаясь: — впрочем... хотя для моего Дома категорически не одобряется мое занятие и отец мне не писал с момента отъезда, он все же присылает мне деньги и сквозь пальцы смотрит на то, что я переписываюсь с матерью и сестрами через шурина. Ну то есть он ведет себя настолько лояльно, насколько может. Но вот если он узнает, что какому угодно человеку в мире я сказал: «Не нужно мне доплачивать, я и так буду работать», — вот тогда да, думаю, даже имя мое из архивов будет вычеркнуто, проклято и забыто. Впрочем, ладно. Что вы скажете об операции?

За разбором правильного и неправильного путь до родного города пролетел незаметно; мерцающие огнями ажурные башни Хокксунна показались уже в глубоких сумерках. Кальф собирался к себе, да и Готье решил, что хотя бы сегодня для приличия нужно было переночевать дома.

Он вышел за несколько кварталов от своего района — после дороги хотелось немного прогуляться да и вообще унять эмоции, — и как раз проходил мимо акульего моста, когда рядом с одной из украшавших мост статуй показался Фроуд.

Снег тут все еще падал, но мелкий, сверкающий в лучах фонарей, и Фроуд выглядел странно: сам он стоял неподвижно, как обычно, держась за копье, зато блестящие снежинки закручивался внутри спиралью.

Поприветствовав друг друга, они немного прошли по улице; как обычно, за ними будто невзначай увязались несколько восхищенно перешептывавшихся человек, так что разговаривать пришлось вполголоса.

Впереди показалась небольшая и явно стихийно образовавшаяся ярмарка, залитая множеством теплых огней — народ радовался наконец-то прекратившемуся снегопаду.

Поглядывая по сторонам, Готье наконец негромко сказал:

— Мастер с водой, значит, может быть связан. Так. Из моряков я знаю только Рейра, это вроде как известный местный пират, хотя факт не афишируется, конечно. Постараюсь больше о нем узнать. Еще поговорю со старым Икте, он рыбак, это муж одной пациентки. Вообще постараюсь что-то раскопать на эту тему, но, я так понимаю, именно это ведь не горит? Все равно начнется не раньше, чем она сюда приедет, — как обычно при мысли об этом он невольно уыбнулся, — Кстати, о приезде: пошли, вместе ей что-то выберем.

Он указал на бар с резными рыбами у входа.

Внутри горел камин, и воздух был таким теплым, что сразу захотелось расстегнуть пальто. Небольшая компания сидела возле окна, поглядывая на веселую ярмарочную толпу; пара женщин с тихим смехом переговаривалась в углу.

Жена владельца, красивая полная брюнетка, растиравшая травы возле камина, просияла улыбкой. Сам хозяин бара,мистер Валса, всплеснул руками и вскочил им навстречу из-за светлой стойки.

Мистер Валса всегда ходил в шляпе, причем чуть не каждый день вставлял за ленту что-то новое. Сегодня там красовался небольшой бумажный свиток.

Мистер Валса был жилистым и поджарым, и страшно этого стеснялся — он считал, что хороший пивовар обязан был быть толстым. Обращаться к Кальфу он не рисковал, зато довольно долго осаждал Готье с расспросами, как можно поправиться. К худу или к добру тот помочь не смог, и приходилось бедняге, как и прежде, обходиться привязанными к животу подушками.

Наконец, мистер Валса обожал женские украшения, и даже, кажется, женился, чтобы получить официальный повод их покупать. Говорят, после рождения каждой дочери он дарил жене по целой новой шкатулке с «несметными бриллиантами».

Сейчас он казался весьма удивленным — причем, кажется, появлением даже не Фроуда, а самого Готье.

— Чем обязан, господин, чем обязан? Неужто попробовать решили?

— Жена скоро приедет, она из хищных. Пиво бы заказать заранее, чтобы к приезду уже в доме что-то хорошее было.

— О-о-о, — возликовал тот, — Все сделаем в лучшем виде! Супружница, супружница это хорошо. Светлое, темное? Погорчей, послаще, подкопченное? С шоколадом, кофе, дымом?

— Она темное любит...

— Темное, со смесью шоколада и горечи, — вмешался Фроуд, — возможны дубовые ноты, но немного.

— О, прекрасно, прекрасно! А что насчет соотношения...

Из-за стойки вышла крохотная светловолосая девочка, младшая дочь Валса, прижимавшая к себе мягкую куклу чуть ли не в собственный рост. Та выглядела гораздо более приятной, чем дурацкие кошачьи костяные игрушки.

Заметив взгляд Готье, жена Валса пояснила вполголоса:

— Спит девочка последнее время плохо, вот посоветовали такое. Сегодня на ярмарке купили. Там у куклы грелка внутри и травки для сна. С детьми беда такая, мы своих уже и одних дома боимся оставлять. Да и она хоть малявка, как будто чувствует что, плачет ночами... Хотя, — добавила женщина совсем уж тихо, — раз Кошек зацепили, может, найдут скоро урода этого.

Возле стойки продолжалось оживленное обсуждение пива и Валса даже налил понемногу несколько сортов в разные бокалы, чтобы дать Фроуду понюхать.

Готье подошел ближе к камину. От огня приятно пахло — видно, дрова особые, надо домой таких заказать.

— В смысле Кошек зацепили?

Хозяйка прошептала:

— Так первый мальчик, что пропал, это ж сын внебрачный господина Рыси. Мало кто знает об этом, он тогда неженатый еще был.

_Ах вот оно что. Что ж, это даже поясняет его поведение перед спектаклем. Надеялся, что к нам привезут мальчика, если найдут?_

Возле стойки тем временем разговор с обсуждения пива перешел на пересказ последнего боя; к Фроуду подтянулись едва ли не все посетители.

Готье рассматривал девочку. Та залезла на колени к матери, и уже чуть не дремала в обнимку с куклой.

— Так по детям ничего нового?

Женщина с сожалением покачала головой, оглянувшись, вздохнула:

— Ничего, ну хоть новые не пропали, и то хорошо, зато новая беда — господина Тилла зверь загрыз какой-то в доме прямо. Он, говорят, сильно пьяный домой пришел, видно, дверь не закрыл и отбиться не смог... На крокодила не похоже вроде, вроде как мельче укусы, но все равно ужас такой! Куски мяса прямо, говорят, были вырваны. Беда, беда. Тут уже не знаешь, на сколько замков закрываться с делами этими, с детей страшно глаза спускать на минуту даже.

...Спустя час, распрощавшись с Фроудом, Готье отправился за куклами-грелками — для больницы хорошо будет. Купив сразу десять, он отправил их курьером, потом, подумав, докупил еще одну — дома оставить. Ну так, просто на всякий случай. Мало ли, как жизнь пойдет, когда с этой невидимой и непонятной дурацкой войной все закончится.

Дома он спрятал куклу в шкаф к другим игрушкам, а потом некоторое время смотрел из окна на задний двор. Там, в круге между домами, был небольшой пруд: летом в нем можно было ловить рыбу, а зимой — кататься на коньках. Вот и сейчас на льду кружилось несколько пар.

_Надо бы самому научиться кататься, а Скари приедет — ее научить._

Арки между домами были подсвечены яркими лампами, пары выписывали затейливые пируэты, и казалось, что все происходящие в городе нехорошие дела — просто дурацкий муторный сон.

Усталость становилась все сильнее. По мускулам разливалась истома; мысли путались между операцией, недавним сном и скорым визитом; пропавшими детьми и игрушками.

Задремал Готье с мыслями о том, как бы самому научиться так ловко находить тромбы в одинаковых руках, и уже во сне казалось, что в доме прячется испуганный ребенок.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259275/chapters/43925710)


	5. Chapter 5

Далеко внизу кружили вихрями серые волны, и небо клубилось такими же серо-стальным рваными облаками. Ветер был изнурительно сильным, наполненным мелкими брызгами и колкими снежинками, так что Готье начал уставать — хорошо, что черный шпиль маяка наконец показался на горизонте.

Чайка, летевший впереди и показывавший путь, чуть оглянулся — мол, уже скоро.

Под ними в волнах показался крохотный каменный островок, будто торчащий из воды клык; на его острие чистил перья крупный Альбатрос. Заметив пролетающих, он провел их заинтересованным взглядом.

По мере приближения к маяку мелкий ледяной дождь усиливался, бил по глазам, как будто пытаясь заставить свернуть в сторону. Отвернувшись на мгновение, Готье увидел, что Альбатрос увязался за ними и теперь летел чуть сзади и сбоку. Впрочем, неважно, пусть его.

Побережье Хадлена было прочно-Птичьим. Змеи сюда даже не совались; Лисы и Кошки кое-как держались на берегах, но с Чайками и Альбатросами им было не тягаться: те присматривали за большинством маяков, отслеживали движение кораблей и лодок, в непогоду по необходимости помогая им скорректировать маршрут, легко наладили коммуникацию между островами и запросто добирались туда, где остальным требовался долгий кружный путь — так что их власть здесь была почти полной.

Готье еще не приходилось здесь бывать, но он подозревал — и сегодня убедился — что о нем уже наслышаны. Презрения к себе, как к изгнаннику, со стороны любой птичьей колонии он не боялся. Во-первых, прекрасно знал силу своего романтического ореола. Во-вторых, по приезду на север он быстро изучил расставку сил и обнаружил, что многие местные оборотни предпочитали не ссориться с Кальфом: безусловно, его услуги были самыми лучшими и надежными, а никто ведь не знает, в какой момент здоровье может подвести. В третьих, слухи о Скари уже дошли и сюда — и мало какой Птице хотелось ссорится с человеком, способным натравить на обидчика ветер.

Впереди было два выходных (Кальф велел отдышаться после операции), так что Готье решил посвятить себя поиску информации о мастере. С одной стороны, дело как будто и не горело, с другой — других идей по поводу исчезнувших детей у него все равно не было, а то, что давний враг мог обитать где-то рядом, теперь казалось очень уж подозрительным совпадением.

Перелет до самого соседнего города оказался быстрым. Правда, старого Икте, с которым можно было бы пообщаться о местных моряках, Готье не застал: тот куда-то уплыл за очередным уловом. Зато удалось продуктивно пообщаться с Чайками, которые охотно рассказали зятю Элары все, что знали об известных капитанах кораблей, рыбаках и корабелах. Пират Рейр, бывший под главным подозрением, сейчас уплыл в очередной «поход» — зато оказалось, что один из его моряков уже пару недель лечился у Мигора.

Помимо морских побасенок, здесь Готье осчастливили сплетней, видимо, только среди Чаек и бытовавшей — о том, что Скари пошла в мать и она на самом деле тоже Чайка, а никакой не Кречет, и поэтому ей так хорошо дается магия.

Из смотрителей же маяков никто особо в колдовстве замечен не был. Зато один из них оказался Пауком — и это было уже что-то.

Наконец они приблизились к пустому заснеженному островку; Чайка облетел маяк и приземлился возле дверей, приняв человеческую форму. Готье с облегчением опустился рядом, сразу принявшись растирать ноющие предплечья.

Ветер тут был слабее, чем на высоте, зато к снежинкам добавлялись замерзавшие на лету капли воды. Шумные волны, как руки из-за барьера, тянулись к зданию и стоящим рядом людям.

Возле двери висели шнур и два колокольчика, желтый и зеленый, досками прикрытые от ветра. Чайка дернул за шнур и замер, очевидно, в ожидании ответа.

Альбатрос приземлился последним. Одернул свой длинный белый камзол, чуть развевающийся на ветру, склонил голову, протянул руку:

— Меня зовут Аэр, а вас я, думаю, знаю. Каким ветром к нам?

Пожимая протянутую руку, Готье любезно отозвался:

— Друзья на радио попросили подготовить программу о жизни на берегу.

Белесые брови удивленно взлетели:

— Да? А почему вас-то?

— ...И о здравоохранении. Сейчас проводим исследование о влиянии воздуха на сворачиваемость крови.

— А-а-а. О-о-о. — Помедлив, юноша выпалил: — А она скоро приедет? Ткачиха ветров?

Готье, светски рассказывая подробности запланированного визита, тем временем рассматривал волны, бившие и заливавшие клочок суши. Силуэты настоящих существ тут не просматривались — хотя, наверное, мастер и не допустил бы, чтобы их видели посторонние. Возможно, он себя накручивал, но теперь все сильнее казалось, что волны были живыми существами, которые сейчас пытались дотянутся до стоявших на острове людей.

Наконец зеленый колокольчик зазвонил и Чайка показал рукой вверх:

— Можете к нему подняться, мы пока здесь подождем на всякий случай.

Кивнув, Готье взлетел.

Выше валунов, выше волн, выше скалы, о которую опирался маяк.

_О мастере известно, что он в плену. Не на маяке ли? Еще известно, что он должен быть зеленоглазкой. Ну, посмотрим._

Влетев в уже приоткрытое окно, Готье увидел пожилого мужчину в черном сюртуке и с татуировками на руках. У него были серые чуть навыкате глаза с красным прожилками. Под глазами лежали темные круги.

Убедившись, что Готье один, мужчина быстро потер ладони и поклонился:

— Здравствуй, Князь. Меня зовут Мэйрэ.

Мгновение они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Мужчина в волнении несколько раз коротко пожал плечами, поскреб потресканными ногтями по карманам.

— Быстро доходят слухи, — отозвался наконец Готье.

— Быстро. Я переписываюсь кое с кем из своих. Простите только, угостить нечем особо, не ждал. Водка и рыба только есть.

— Нет, спасибо, — стащив перчатки, Готье положил их на подоконник. — Мне летать еще далеко.

— Понимаю, — отозвался Мэйрэ, тут же неожиданно резко отвернувшись к небольшому стеллажу. Пошарив на ближайшей полке, он снял с нее шкатулку и протянул Готье: — Вот. Тут украшения всякие, есть драгоценные. Немного моряки надарили, немного я сам нашел после кораблекрушений разных.

Готье невольно усмехнулся:

— Спасибо, но я сюда не за данью или налогами.

— Я знаю. Но у нас никогда не было Князя. Мне хочется прочувствовать, как это.

Кивнув и взяв из шкатулки первую попавшуюся цепочку, Готье проговорил:

— Мне нужна другая служба. Княгиня ищет мастера. Человека из Пауков или изучившего их науку. Того, кто сплел ветер, убивший несколько наших людей в столице два года назад.

Мэйрэ потер карманы, покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, кто это. Простите.

— Хорошо, тогда еще вопрос. Есть данные, что лет семнадцать назад в Хадлен приехал мужчина из Пауков. До этого он был на службе в Птичьей столице, служил там правящей семье Кречетов...

Мэйрэ в волнении прижал шкатулку к животу, потер по ней ладонью.

— Там были трое маленьких детей? Маленькая девочка с деревянным мечом?

— Да.

Мэйрэ защелкнул шкатулку, бросил ее на стоявшую в углу кровать, снова потер руками:

— Я знал его, да, мы дружили. Он какое-то время даже жил тут у меня, да. Он много рассказывал о них. Ему так понравилась эта девочка. Он рассказывал, что его собственная дочь умерла в детстве.

Ветры влетели в окно — может, тоже слушали. Волны с возросшей силой грохотали о берег, это было слышно даже здесь, наверху.

— Чем занимался этот человек?

— Ветрами. Он хотел воссоздать тех боевых существ, которых мы, Пауки, умели делать когда-то. Кое-что у него получалось, это верно. Он жил здесь со мной, потому что тут ветренно.

— А потом?

Мэйрэ опустил плечи.

— Потом он начал странно себя вести. Часто стоял на берегу, смотрел на волны, как будто даже разговаривал с ними. Он, наверное, сошел с ума, но говорил, что вода зовет его, шепчет ему секреты. «Вода» велела ему уехать в Хадлен. Там он подружился с каким-то человеком, говорил, что тот гений, меня совсем забросил. Говорил, что делает вместе с ним какого-то духа. А я ему говорил, что до добра это все не доведет, — приблизившись, Мэйрэ прошептал, схватив Готье за рукав и обдав его запахом водки и рыбы: — Он говорил, подозревал, что этот мужик с Сумеречными общался до того, как их вырезали, а потом вроде поссорился с ними и разошелся, но кое-какие интересности у них утащить успел. Больше ничего пока не расскажу, простите, Князь, смутно уже все помню, да и он сам не особо распространялся о подробностях, хвастался только. И да, письма его остались — верней, ему. Жена ему писала, он у меня их оставил да так забрать не успел, получается. А потом без вести пропал и все.

Отвернувшись, Паук поспешно пошарил в каком-то ящике, протянул пачку пухлых пожелтевших конвертов. Рука у него мелко дрожала — видимо, таки к бутылке прикладывался нередко.

— Ясно, спасибо, — зловеще улыбнувшись, Готье сунул письма в карман (отлично, вот и еще один хороший подарок к приезду). — А теперь, раз уж я ваш Князь, серьезно поговорим о вашем здоровье.

...Когда он слетел вниз, Альбатрос и Чайка жарко спорили.

— Да не надо оно ему!

— Да пусть знает, не хуже ему от этого будет, раз он тут с обзором!

Опустившись и обернувшись, Готье поинтересовался:

— Что такое?

Чайка обвинительно прошипел, показывая рукой еще дальше от берега:

— А вот соседний смотритель вообще с мужиком живет, я сам видел. Так тот мужик теперь беременным притворяться начал!

— Да то женщина, дебил!

— Какая женщина?! Я видел раз, как он купался! Да и пиво хлещут оба так, что дай бы всем.

Беременный мужчина, конечно, был бы сенсацией, но Готье подозревал, что разгадка чуда крылась как раз в пиве, да и плечи ныли все сильнее, так что хотелось уже поскорей добраться до суши.

— Ладно, — примирительно откликнулся он, — к ним на профилактическую беседу потом прилечу.

Чайка первым обернулся, взвиваясь в воздух. Готье глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с духом для нового дальнего полета через воду; Альбатрос поглядывал на него, очевидно, намереваясь взлететь последним.

В этот момент Чайка вдруг резко развернулся в воздухе и спикировал вниз, выхватив что-то маленькое из волны.

Потом вернулся на берег — и с ошалелым видом показал спутникам уже тронутое гнилью детское запястье.


	6. Chapter 6

...Через три часа стало ясно, что никакой новой информации запястье больше не принесет. Оно было явно отделено от тела примерно четыре дня назад (если делать скидку на хранение в холодной соленой воде), при этом отрезано ножом, а не оторвано или откушено зубами (кошачьими, скажем), но больше ничего понятно не было.

Еще в Хадлене Готье сообщил о произошедшем местным властям, успел утомленно пообщаться с шерифом, настоятельно попросив не слишком дергать Паука, если к нему не будет серьезных обвинений. Запястье он забрал с собой, пообещав прислать отчет обо всем, что станет ясно, и остаток вечера провел в прилегающем к лаборатории морге: Кальфа уже на было, а визиты к себе домой он не любил, так что пришлось действовать по собственной инициативе.

Местный морг успокаивал. Его массивные белые двери и хромированные стеллажи Готье впервые увидел уже давно на фотографии в газетах, когда писали об очередном изобретении Кальфа. Потом он долгое время пытался представить себя внутри; приехав же на север и впервые увидев все собственными глазами, чувствовал себя так странно, будто оказался во сне, но теперь даже успел обустроить тут собственный уголок. "Его" местом было кресло, под самым потолком прибитое к стене за спинку, и откидная полка в качестве столика.

Возясь с рукой, Готье заодно подумывал, кого из знакомых хищников попросить стеречь больницу (местная охрана уже казалась ненадежной) и в конце концов решил написать Лафелю с просьбой кого-то прислать. Пожалуй, тому должно было хватить полномочий; тем более если верить слухам об обострившихся отношениях Тенгиса и Сагана, младшему из Кречетов уже стоило привыкать к роли будущего Лорда.

Наконец Готье щелкнул замком, выдвинул небольшой, наполненный льдом отсек шкафа. Тонкие, уже окостеневшие пальчики лежали на его ладони, будто через пакет в отчаянии пытаясь хвататься за руку. Впрочем, бесплодные сожаления как открытая рана: из-за них энергия уходит в никуда. Теперь нужно было думать о живых.

Уложив запястье на поблескивающий, исходящий холодным паром лед, Готье закрыл ящик и подошел к окну. В пустом помещении шаги отдавались эхом.

В свете фонарей медленно кружили хлопья снега, а стоило на секунду прикрыть глаза, перед ними появлялись серые волны и тучи. Усталость была уже до легкого головокружения, руки и лопатки мелкой судорогой дергала фантомная боль в крыльях, но домой возвращаться не хотелось даже в экипаже. В окружении людей Готье всегда чувствовал себя лучше. Он понимал, что это из-за детства, в котором он всегда был окружен семьей, но переучивать себя и бороться с такими вещами было бы бОльшей и бесполезной растратой энергии, чем поиск компании.

_Нужно подать объявление на радио, сообщить о находке. Вряд ли опознание можно проводить по одной руке, но мало ли. Ладно, просмотрю бумаги и пойду спать._

Потирая глаза, он перебрал записи, в первую очередь о недавно поступивших. Никаких детей среди них не было, но это уже не утешало: надежда, что их найдут живыми, рухнула окончательно.

Среди прочих имен мелькнула «Ровил» и Готье потер лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, где он слышал об этой женщине. Ах да, умершая от препарата соседка Лебеди, о которой та рассказывала во время спектакля. Он просмотрел отчет: умерла от тромба, в сердце патологий нет. Судя по подписи, вскрывал ее Галлен, которого Готье не любил — растяпа, которого держали только из-за финансирования его дяди. Сверху почерком Кальфа было дописано «Цыпа, проверь».

Готье взглянул в окно, со вздохом выпрямился. Пожалуй, это можно было сделать еще сегодня: спать не хотелось, усталость можно и преодолеть, а трупы — создания капризные и нетерпеливые, чем больше времени проходит, тем менее точными становятся все данные.

На стене напротив рабочего стола был закреплен тонкой резьбы каменный подсвечник в виде двух рук, держащих цветок. Его то ли в насмешку, то ли всерьез подарил Кальф, заметивший, что возня в морге для Готье в силу его происхождения должна была быть чем-то сродни медитации. Впрочем, вещь оказалась действительно дорогой и красивой — так почему было ею не пользоваться? Готье зажег свечу, потом некоторое время смотрел на тени и легкий дымок, окутывающий руки.

Наконец, выбрав и выдвинув нужный ящик, он по покатому спуску опустил тело на стол, снял простынь, одним движением распорол недавно наложенный шов.

_Интересно, Скари с этим своим сонным зельем для свиданий может сделать так, чтобы ей было не больно, если я ее вскрою заживо в таком сне? Надо бы проверить желудок и печень после южной пищи, говорят, она плохо влияет. Заодно и сердце тогда уже нужно посмотреть после всех передряг, и все остальное. Если ее  тело во сне соответствует настоящему, такие профосмотры окажутся полезны, пожалуй. Раз в полгода можно будет проводить._

Добравшись до сердца Ровил, Готье только закатил глаза — Галлен опять соврал или по рассеянности нахалтурил, оно было целехоньким. Ладно, тем больше поводов от него избавиться, тем более, что дело касалось эпопеи с препаратом.

С мыслью, что наябедничать Кальфу нужно завтра же с утра, Готье уже прикоснулся к извлеченному сердцу скальпелем, когда сзади с тихим щелчком открылась дверь. Резко обернувшись, он увидел белобрысого мальчика-Видящего. Глаза из-под неровно подстриженной челки температурно поблескивали, кончик вздернутого носа покраснел и напух. Малыш стоял на пороге, обхватив себя руками:

— Я прохолодился.

Поспешно накинув на тело простынь и сняв рабочие перчатки, Готье подошел к нему:

— Прохолодился? Замерз? Что ты тут делаешь среди ночи?

— Я слышал, как мальчик бегает по коридору. Он звал меня.

— Какой мальчик? Из вашей палаты кто-то?

— Нет, сэр, наши все спали, другой мальчик. Он звал меня через стену. Сказал, что нашел что-то вкусненькое и звал поесть вместе  с ним.

Сбросив плотную рабочую накидку и погасив в морге свет, Готье запер дверь и подхватил ребенка на руки.

— Все, спать пора. Я отнесу тебя в палату и скажу охране, чтобы поискали того ребенка.

Мальчик помолчал, потом виновато блеснул на него глазами из-под челки.

— А где вы будете спать, сэр?

Кажется, это была невысказанная просьба; кажется, до мальчика только сейчас начало доходить, что следовать за голосами невесть откуда взявшихся незнакомцев было не лучшей идеей.

— В вашей комнате на карнизе подремлю, — отозвался Готье мирно. — Я останусь у вас.

Очередной темный коридор был освещен только желтым светом фонарей; по стенам текла ажурная тень от падающего снега. И все бы хорошо, только на стене кто-то нарисовал те дурацкие руки: две параллельные линии, кое-где прерывавшиеся схематичными рукопожатиями.

Мальчик, до этого послушно позволявший себя нести, вздрогнул и плотнее прижался к Готье. Потом его тело как будто свела короткая судорога, еще одна — и ребенок, глубоко и судорожно вдохнув, вдруг выгнулся всем телом с отчаянным воплем:

— Она убьет меня! Помогите, она хочет меня убить, помогите, пожалуйста!

Его крик эхом разнесся по коридору; из палат послышались сонные голоса и шарканье. Готье ускорил шаги, с трудом прижимая выгибающегося ребенка к себе:

— Кто? Кто «она»?

— Тетя! Злая! Она ходит, ищет меня, она хочет меня убить!

Из-за дверей начали выглядывать встревоженные сонные люди. Шепот наполнял коридор и палаты, распространялся во все стороны. «Кого убить? Кого-то убили? Здесь убили?». Готье нервно глянул на стены. У мальчика определенно была фобия перед нарисованными руками, нужно было их поскорее пройти.

— Какая? Что это за тетя?

— Белая! Белая тетя!

Мальчик трясся не то в ознобе, не то в судороге, невольно лягался, норовил соскользнуть на бок, так что удерживать его было все труднее. «Убили, убийца, убивают», — летел по палатам шепот.

— Успокойся, я помогу тебе, я не пущу ее!

Уговоры не действовали: мальчик рыдал и визжал, молотил ногами по ребрам и царапался, уже бессознательно пытаясь вырваться. От него резко запахло мочой; в тусклом свете мелькали перепуганные лица. Готье хотелось перейти на бег, но это могло вызвать уже общую панику, так что он просто рявкнул: «Страшный сон ребенку приснился, марш все спать!». Некоторые, кажется, не очень-то ему поверили, пару человек настороженно пошли за ним, как будто опасались, что он может причинить ребенку вред.

Мальчик уже сорвал горло от визга, только хрипел, заливаясь слезами:

— Помогите, помогите!

По счастью, все кончилось, едва они свернули за угол: рук там уже не было, судороги малыша прекратились, он перестал рыдать и скоро затих, только изредка всхлипывал и шмыгал носом.

Таким уставшим и разбитым Готье не чувствовал себя уже давно. Отбитые ребра болели, из спины как будто выдернули позвоночник, а ноги уже вообще почти не ощущались. Хотелось опустить ребенка на пол, чтобы он шел сам, но момент для этого был явно не лучший.

Наконец Готье заглянул к нянькам и велел искупать и переодеть уже почти спящего мальчика, а заодно передать уборщикам, чтобы отмыли стены от рисунка. Потом он заглянул в палату и пересчитал детей. Все остальные были на месте и по большей части спокойно спали, лишь девочка-Видящая сидела в кровати, настороженно вслушиваясь, озираясь и, видимо, пытаясь понять, куда делся ее брат.

Готье присел рядом на корточки.

— Спи, Эмели, Трили гулял, его сейчас принесут. Скажи, ты слышала другого ребенка, который ходит по коридору?

— Да, сэр.

_Свинство, нужно все-таки предупредить охрану._

Покосившись на резную кошачью игрушку, лежавшую на подушке, Готье осведомился:

— Как твоя кукла?

— Очень больна, сэр.

— Понятно, — Готье осторожно протянул руку, — дай-ка я ее заберу. Я думаю, ей нужно поставить капельницу. А ты не против, если я пока принесу тебе другую? Она очень боится ночевать одна и хочет к тебе.

Неуверенно улыбнувшись, девочка протянула ему игрушку.

Сунув куклу под мышку, Готье вышел в коридор, огляделся по сторонам. Несмотря на поздний час, участок был оживленный — в соседней палате кому-то ставили капельницу, пара женщин шепотом болтала у окна. Сомнительно, что тут мог бегать бесхозный ребенок, но происходящее не нравилось все сильнее, так что Готье заглянул к охранником, велев просмотреть коридор, и наконец отправился к себе.

Свет в кабинете включать не хотелось, хватало уличных фонарей, пришлось только повернуть к окну настольные часы, чтобы рассмотреть циферблат. Был уже час ночи.

Готье сунул костяную куклу в нижний ящик, туда, где лежал полухлам вроде нелюбимых скальпелей — выкинуть бы кошачью мерзость совсем, да дорогая, с родителями потом разбираться придется. Потер лицо. Достав свой блокнот, дописал про профилактическое вскрытие. Выбрав одну куклу-грелку из недавно купленных, наполнил ее горячей водой, и травы в набивке сразу пустили тонкий расслабляющий запах. Вот и прекрасно, и самой девочке на пользу, и другим детям.

Сейчас, когда ничего особого делать уже не требовалось, усталость стала скорее приятной, ею можно было наслаждаться, как предвкушением сна.

Потягиваясь, Готье глянул на лежащую на столе газету. В основном заголовки на первой полосе были посвящены расследованию исчезновений детей, но небольшая фотография в углу изображала лежащего в круге света «мертвого» барса.

Готье быстро раскрыл нужную страницу.

Под крупным заголовком « **Дешевый рассвет» — интервью с самым загадочным персонажем пьесы** » было две фотографии. Одна все та же, сделанная во время спектакля, а на второй, очевидно, красовалась человеческая форма барса: скуластая женщина с коротко остриженными белыми волосами.

Закрыв газету, Готье некоторое время смотрел в окно. Кажется, над новыми событиями нужно было хорошенько подумать, но на исходе трудного дня соображалось уже плохо.

Однако перед тем, как идти спать к детям, оставалось последнее — вернуться в морг и сунуть обратно в ящик брошенное тело Ровил. Ее контрольным вскрытием можно было заняться и завтра.

Первым, что Готье увидел, включив в морге свет, был раскрытый настежь ледник. Рядом с ним валялось обглоданное до костей запястье.

[ПРИМЕРНО В ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314475/chapters/48469541)


End file.
